


Double Date

by grimdarktrickster



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Double Date, M/M, One Shot, based on a prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-24
Updated: 2015-07-24
Packaged: 2018-04-10 22:14:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4409753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grimdarktrickster/pseuds/grimdarktrickster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>for a prompt from a friend<br/>http://bunnyloo.tumblr.com/post/123693263868/tbh-kenhina-and-kurotsuki-are-my-favs-like-think</p>
            </blockquote>





	Double Date

**Author's Note:**

> its really short but i did this in a total of like 20 minutes so theres bound to be mistakes and maybe a little bit of ooc stuff idk

Hinata tapped his watch as he rolled his bike into one of the racks on the side of the street. He’s always been extremely early for these kinds of things and while his boyfriend had understood, he didn’t want Kenma’s friend and their date to think he was weird or something like everyone else seemed to. It led to him forcing himself to delay his ride to the café despite how much it stressed him. Unfortunately he still arrived early but managed to distract himself by riding up and down the street, admiring the window displays of the small shops.

He locked his bike in place and slipped his bag over his shoulder. Before heading into the café, he sent a quick text to Kenma to let him know he had made it safely. The reply came soon after as Hinata was walking through the doors, letting him know where their table is located. Hinata smiled to himself and started to type out a reply before running face first into someone in front of him.

“O-Oh god, I’m so sorry! I really didn’t mea-Tsukishima?”, Hinata asked, staring up at the boy suspiciously. Seeing him out of school and volleyball practice threw Hinata off, he wasn’t that used to seeing any of his teammates wearing regular clothes.

“What are you doing here? Did you get separated from your parents or something?”, Tsukishima teased, crossing his arms and smirking.

“No! I’m meeting someone here!” Hinata was starting to get a little irritated. He really wanted this to be a nice day to hang out with Kenma and meet his friends. There was no way he would let today be ruined.

Tsukishima just snorted and waved over his shoulder as he walked off. Hinata sighed and went behind him reluctantly after realizing that the other boy was headed in the direction that he needed to go. He noticed Tsukishima looking over his shoulder at him a few times before turning to him and glaring.

“Will you stop following me?!”, Tsukishima whispered, trying not to draw any attention.

“I’m not, this where I have to go to get to my table.”, Hinata shot back, sticking his tongue out.

“Whatever…”, Tsukishima grumbled. He pushed up his glasses and kept walking. As Hinata saw the table that he headed towards, he became mortified. He barely registered Kenma waving him over to go sit next to him. Worried thoughts filled his mind as he nervously walked towards his boyfriend.

‘What would Tsukishima say about this? I haven't told anyone that I'm dating a guy, especially one from a rival team. This could end up really bad.’ Hinata thought. He refused to look up as he sat in his seat and started to play with his hands in his lap. He heard a sharp intake of breath from the direction of Tsukishima and he winced slightly.

Hinata heard someone clear their throat and looked up to see a tall, spiky-haired guy smiling at him. He vaguely remembered him as Nekoma’s captain from Karasuno’s match against them. Kenma had talked about him a lot, Kuroo Tetsurou if he remembered correctly.

“Hey, it’s nice to finally meet you properly. Matches aren’t that great for first impressions.” A hand is extended toward Hinata and he quickly shakes it and returns his hand to his lap. He sneaks a quick look at Tsukishima only to see him averting his eyes and looking out the window.

“Yeah, I’ve really heard a lot about you from Kenma. It’s almost like I know you already!”, Hinata joked. Kuroo smiled wider and looked over at Kenma.

“Is that right Kenma? Gushing to your boyfriend about your friends?” Kuroo asked, reaching over to ruffle Kenma’s hair. Kenma blushed heavily and swatted at Kuroo’s hand.

“It’s not like I haven’t heard my fair share of your boyfriend babble.”, Kenma replied quietly. Hinata giggled behind his hands as he watched Kuroo become incredibly flustered. He couldn’t help but notice that Tsukishima did the same, a noticeable blush coming up over his face despite his attempts to hide it behind his hands.

“Anyways! How does your team feel about you dating a rival, Hinata? I hope you’re not in too much trouble. Kei won’t tell me anything about Karasuno.”, Kuroo asks with a grin.

“Uh, I’ve never told anyone about it. I don’t really think they’d be mad or anything. It just never really came up. I didn’t even know about Tsukishima .”

“What?! Kei, you said you told people!”

“Yeah, Yamaguchi. I didn’t really see the point in telling the whole team.”, Tsukishima said, finally adding something to the conversation.

“Aw come on, you have to tell them! All of Nekoma already knows about you and Hinata. There’s no way Karasuno won’t find out eventually.”, Kuroo pleads

Tsukishima mumbles something that sounds like an affirmation and Kuroo grins, leaning over to kiss his boyfriend’s forehead. Tsukishima makes a noise of embarrassment but does nothing to stop him from doing it again. 

Hinata smiles at the display and leans over to do the same to Kenma. 

“Shouyou, not in public…”, Kenma protests, but Hinata can tell that he really doesn’t mind by the way he leans into it.

After a while the waitress comes to take their orders. Kuroo absolutely insists that he pays for everyone. The mood lightens eventually with Tsukishima and Kenma having a heated debate over a video game Hinata had never even heard of. As he laughs until his sides hurt, he wonders why he was ever worried in the first place.


End file.
